behind window in night
by Spritesier
Summary: Kageyama tidak tahu apa yang ada di balik jendela saat malam hari. Warn. Fail-humor. drabble. crack. rnr?


_Disclaimer :_ _ **Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**_

 _ **Behind Window in night © gaiten**_

 _Warning : OOC, Miss-EYD, Typo(s), Alur ngebut, Ficlet, dan segala kesalahan yang ada dalam fic ini._

* * *

.

.

Kageyama tidak pernah merasa selelah ini, sehabis _camp_ musim panas yang dipenuhi latihan, pertandingan dan hukuman membuat badannya bisa kapan saja remuk. Di tambah seluruh anggota voli Karasuno pulang di menjelang malam, Pilihan Takeda- _sensei_ yang berpikir mereka bisa istirahat dalam mobil. Namun sebenarnya ia malah diusik si cerewet Hinata dengan segala ocehannya bersama Tanaka dan Nishinoya.

Tidak memperdulikan ocehan si berisik itu, Kageyama memilih mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela dan melihat apa yang di luar ditemani suara gemirisik mesin mobil dan beberapa suara percakapan. Walaupun nyatanya pandangan di luar gelap, karena ini sudah memasuki malam hari. Niat awal Kageyama ingin tidur, namun bersangkutan lagi dengan seseorang di sampingnya, ia tidak bisa.

"Oi, Kageyama..."

Kageyama tersentak sebentar. Ada orang yang berbisik di telinganya, dan Kageyama tahu jelas siapa yang melakukan ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Bodoh?" Ekspresi terganggu mulai muncul di wajah Kageyama.

"Jangan lama-lama menatap ke arah luar, Nanti kau bisa melihat penampakan lho!" Pernyataan bodoh dilontarkan Hinata. Kageyama hanya diam dan kembali menghadap keluar. Tidak memperdulikan omongan bocah itu.

"Oi, Kageyama! Dengarkan aku, sebelum kau benar-benar melihatnya, dan setelah itu kau akan diikuti, dihantui, atau lebih parah mobil ini akan terbalik!" Hinata berbicara seolah panik, padahal dari hatinya yang terdalam, ia sedang dan sangat ingin meledek Tobio di sampingnya itu.

Kageyama berjegit kembali. Bisakah mobil ini terbalik cuma gara-gara ia melihat sebuah penampakan pohon yang melambai-lambai sendiri? Ya walaupun ia belum melihatnya sih. Dan jangan sampai dia melihatnya, nanti dia diikuti atau seperti pertanyaan kecilnya tadi- Mobil ini akan terbalik karena hantunya tidak sudi di lihat Kageyama. Walaupun notabene Kageyama akan sama seramnya seperti penampakan dalam keadaan tertentu yang mungkin beberapa persen tersulut karena Sang Shoyou. Tapi, Oi! Kok Kageyama malah mulai kehasut guyonan Hinata?

"Apa-apaan itu?! J-Jangan bercanda!" Oke, Kageyama panik sungguhan. Lihat saja keringat yang turun dari pelipisnya dan ekspresinya seperti ia ketahuan meniduri pacar baru Daichi -Kalau punya.

"Hohoho," Ketawa menjengkelkan dikeluarkan Hinata. "Kau takut ya, Kageyama-kun?" Dilanjutkan ekspresi yang tidak kalah menjengkelkan dari suara tawanya. Sejujurnya Kageyama sekarang ingin sekali menendang wajah Ace wannabe itu.

Urat dahi Kageyama berkedut jelas. Atensi kesabarannya bisa jadi mencapai batasnya, atau beda dalam kasus dengan Hinata, ia rasa ia tak punya urat kesabaran saat berhadapan dengan bocah matahari itu. Lagipula Kageyama tidak suka dikerjai oleh orang yang lebih bodoh darinya, walaupun diam-diam dia mengakui dirinya bodoh sih. Dan juga, Kageyama mempunyai satu ide yang berpotensi membuat Hinata jera, untuk sekarang saja, Tapi ia tak yakin.

"Oi, Hinata. Kau tahu? Kalau malam-malam begini sangat seru membicarakan 'mereka'?" Ucap Kageyama mendekati lirihan.

"Mm?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya. "'Mereka'?"

"Ya, _'Mereka',_ Jika kita membicarakannya, siapa tahu kita berbicara dengan salah satu dari _'mereka'._ " Dengan efek ekspresi ketakutan sukses membuat Kageyama terlihat berbicara sungguhan

"H-Hah? K-Kageyama jangan menakut-nakutiku!" Hinata tampak bergetar takut.

 _'Siapa duluan yang tadi nakut-nakutin.'_ Ini batin kecil Kageyama. Dan lagipula, Menurut Kageyama ini tidak terlalu seram. Tidak seram malahan.

"Dan sebenarnya aku..." Kageyama menghadap arah jendela untuk efek dramatis dan terkekeh kecil, Lalu perlahan kembali menghadap rekan tim-nya. "Bukan Kage- Eh?" Dan nyatanya saat Kegeyama berbalik, ia tak melihat seonggok Shouyo disana.

Kontan Kageyama panik. _'Jangan-jangan dia diculik dan dijadikan tumbal!_ ' Batinnya diikuti pemikiran tak masuk akal bahwa Hinata di jadikan bahan tumbal ritual agar sebuah tim Voli bisa selalu menang melalui bantuan makhluk tak kasat mata. Entah kenapa, Jika memikirkan sesuatu yang jahat, dengan sama jahatnya,otaknya spontan memunculkan _seorang Oikawa._

"Oi, Hinata Bodoh!" Ia berteriak. Peduli amat sama Daichi yang kayaknya udah merem-melek nahan kantuk.

"Ya? Ada apa Kegeyama?" Samar ia mendengar suara kecil itu, dan melihat Hinata yang menghampirinya dari lorong bis. "Ada apa?" Ia bertanya polos.

"K-Kau!" Kageyama menunjuk Hinata dengan gemetar. "Kau darimana saja..?!"

"Eh? Darimana saja? Aku dari tadi berbicara dengan Nishinoya-san. Kau kenapa sih?" Jawaban Hinata dihadiahi ekspresi kalut Kageyama.

"Kau jangan bohong!" Sembur Kageyama, tidak percaya cerita yang ia anggap bohong dari Hinata.

"Aku tidak bohong, daritadi aku bersama Nishinoya-san!" Hinata tak mau kalah meyakinkan.

 _'Dari tadi? Dengan Nishinoya-san? Jadi... Tadi?'_ Kageyama makin panik. Jadi tadi ia berbicara dengan siapa? Apa mungkin ia berbicara sendiri? Tidak mungkin! Jelas-jelas tadi Kageyama melihat Hinata ada di sampingnya dan berbicara dengannya. _Apa mungkin...?_

"Aku tadi ingin menghapirimu, tapi aku melihat kau fokus menghadap luar jendela. Jadinya aku tidak jadi memanggilmu, dan ke Nishinoya-san saja." Berbicara masih sepolos awal. "Awalnya aku ingin memperingatkan kalau jangan meng-"

Suara debuman antara dua benda di dengar Hinata, dan saat mengetahui asal dari suara itu, Hinata langsung tersentak, Tanpa diduga Kageyama pingsan. Dan seakan kepanikan bisa berpindah, sekarang si Shouyo itu yang panik.

"O-Oi! Kageyama! J-Jangan pingsan!" Ia berteriak panik. "A-Aku cuma bercanda! K-Kau tahukan ini cuma candaan! O-Oi Kageyama!"

Sebenarnya, di sela kepanikannya, Hinata sedang terkejut dan tertawa penuh kemenangan dalam hatinya karena bisa mempermaikan seorang Kageyama Tobio. Tapi aneh juga sih, Kenapa Kageyama bisa sampai pingsan seperti ini? Apakah bercandanya berlebihan? Tapi menurutnya ini sebanding dengan rasanya dipukul atau ditendang dengan alasan sepele seperti yang sering Kageyama lakukan. Tapi bagaimana jika Kageyama tahu alasan aslinya? Hinata belum siap menjadi isi sebuah roti.

"Hinata kenapa kau berteriak-teriak!" Omel Daichi dalam kesenyepan karena jauh dari Tanaka dan Nishinoya. Jarang-jarang ia mendapatkan ketenangan kecuali ia ikutan berteriak dengan maksud memperingati atau lebih signifikan- memarahi.

"A-Ano... Kageyama pingsan!"- _'Walaupun aku ragu Kageyama masih bernapas dalam pingsannya.'_

"Hah? Pingsan?!"

"Pingsan?!"

"Si Kageyama bisa pingsan?'

"Haha! _Ou-sama_ bisa pingsan juga ternyata."

Dan berbagai teriakan tidak jelas makin bersahutan. Dan itu berhasil dibungkam oleh Daichi dengan segala aura yang melebihi ibu-ibu kehabisan diskon akhir tahun. Lagian sih, berisik banget, sudah malam, dan itu membuat Daichi dan semua orang waras disana menjadi risih.

Dan yang Hinata tahu nanti, setelah Kageyama bangun, bisa saja ia dihadiahi bogem mentah dari si _coal_ itu. Tapi sih, Hinata akan selamat jika tidak menceritakan kejadian aslinya bahwa di sela Kageyama berbicara dan berbalik darinya, ia mengendap-endap duduk di kursi belakangnya, berhimpitan dengan Tanaka yang entah bagaimana membolehkan Hinata duduk di kursinya, dan saat Kageyama memanggilnya, ia mengelurkan suara kecil dan segera ke tempat Kageyama, dan hampir tertawa saat melihat ekspresi Kageyama saat ia berbicara tadi. Namun di sisi lain, Hinata akan ngeri juga jika Kageyama akan mengalami trauma berkepanjangan yang bisa membuatnya lebih tersiksa. Kalau tak ada Kageyama, Bagaimana nasib spike-nya? Bagaimana nasib Karasuno?

Dan akhirnya Hinata kembali berpikir, menyelamatkan dirinya atau satu tim-nya. Dengan konsukuensi jalur keras yang menunggu.

.

.

* * *

 **-.- End dengan absurdnya -.-**

* * *

 **Ah, cuma hasil ide iseng saya saat merhatiin jendela luar mobil di saat-saat melintasi daerah Malangbong yang sukses membuat saya uak uek seksi. #plak. Dan juga terimakasih dengan ayah saya yang dengan jujurnya bilang kalau saya kelamaan merhatiin luar jendela waktu malam, nanti saya lihat penampakan, lalu diikuti, dihantui, sakit atau paling parah mobilnya kebalik.**

 **Oh, ya, daripada '** _ **mereka**_ **' kayaknya sereman Kageyama** _ **(Source by Hinata Shouyo).**_

 **Dan saya minta maaf atas ke OOC-an, Sungguh saya belum bisa buat IC. Dan Maaf juga atas semua kesalahan di fic ini. Saya tahu ini jauh dari kata sempurna. Tapi saya mencoba yang terbaik! Dan Terimakasih yang telah membaca!**

 **(Kageyama takut hantu itu gak tau bener apa enggak. Mereka pulang sehabis camp musim panas waktu malem itu juga gak tau bener apa enggak. Intinya di-fic ini gak ada yang bener)**

 **At least but not last, RnR?**

 **Regard,  
gaiten**

 **13-07-2016**


End file.
